With increase in data generation and data processing capabilities in enterprises, an ever-increasing amount of data are being produced which is stored for short, medium, or long periods. Enterprises implement data management through a file system or a block storage system. Storing the data using a file system involves performing file related actions, at a host level through an application. Examples of the actions include creating a file, adding data in the file, and deleting or archiving the file. Each of these actions results into a file system input or output (I/O). A given I/O to a file system generally includes multiple storage disk I/O requests which are acted upon by the block storage system. The block storage systems further create snapshots, i.e., a point in time image of the data stored in the storage disk. The snapshots can be used for various purposes, such as backup, creating a checkpoint for restoring the state of an application, a source for data mining.